Finding the truth Rock lee style!
by Zirolyte
Summary: Lee has a plan to get Tenten and her crush together, all it takes is to put it into action. But what if fate has it's own ideas? Nejiten


Tenten was running. She had never run so hard in her entire life. Behind her, her pursuers were catching up, and gaining ground with every second. She turned the corner at high speed and bumped into the one person she didn't want to ever see ever again. Seconds later, she was sprawled on the floor, with _him _on top of her, his brown eyes were filled with curiosity. _And no wonder, if my teammate had just knocked me over, I would be worried, and not to mention he's still sitting on me… _

Neji arched one perfect eyebrow, and moved off Tenten; and gently pulled her to her feet. "Ten-ten, why were you running at such high speeds? Are you in trouble?"

_Oh great, my day gets better, now he's actually being friendly to me, what shall I say.. I certainly can't tell him the truth; I'd rather confront Gai and lee…_

One hour earlier…

Tenten had been in training, Neji had been at the Hyuuga compound, and she had been sparring with Lee. It had somehow occurred that their conversation had moved onto love life.

"Tenten, I'm glad you do not have a man in your life just yet, but is there any one you have you eyes on?"

Tenten smiled, she would never tell the second biggest mouth of Konoha any of her personal preferences when it came to men._ Maybe just a hint, I cant not answer his question, he can always tell if I'm lying _

"Well, my crush, if you like, is the silent type, and he's admired by all." Lee furrowed his brow. "if he asked you to marry him, would you say no?"

Tenten smiled to herself, and happily imagined the day that Hyuuga Neji proposed to her, it would be a happy happy day. "Maybe"

"so Tenten wishes for her favorite man to propose? What color hair does he have? Is he rich?" _honestly, he's worse than Ino for gossiping _

"brown, and that's all your getting out of me. Now let's carry on training, shall we?" But apparently, lee was smarter than she had given him credit for. He unfolded his arms and punched the air energetically. "I shall make Tenten happy, and get Neji to propose! If I do not complete this then I must do 1000 laps around Konoha on one hand!"

Tenten's eyes had widened in shock, and a stream of words that meant no sense had left her mouth. "N-no L-l-lee, please, d-don't!" But lee had already ran off, shouting over his shoulder something about getting Gai's help. "NO! Don't tell Gai! Please LEE! Oh.. Come back…" But he was already at point gai, his arms waving madly around as he spoke. As Gai looked up, a look of pure enthusiasm across his face, Tenten waited for the warning sign; she didn't have to wait long. Gai punched his fist into the air, and declared " I shall take Tenten to Neji, and they shall realize their love for each other! Don't worry Tenten- your love is not unrequited!" He made the good guy pose, and charged towards her.

Thus how it was that she had been running and how she had banged into the very person she was trying to avoid. Neji gazed back at her, his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. "You look exhausted, shall we go for ramen?" Following that sentence, there were delighted squeals from the end of the alley way. Gai and lee came out from their hiding place.

"Gai sensei?" Neji now turned his puzzled face to look at his sensei and fellow teammate. "Why is Tenten so exhausted? Have you been training too hard?" Gai chuckled. "No, Tenten is suffering from what she thinks is unrequited love, I was just about to tell her otherwise!" Neji looked slightly surprised, and then angry. "you.told.her." Gai's expression immediately changed. Neji's voice was hitting dangerous notes. "no, actually not yet, but now is the time- remember Neji! Never hold back on your feelings! Let them flow in the river of youth!" For that statement he received the death stare. Tenten had a pretty good idea that Neji was reaching some form of mental melt down, which their sensei often tended to cause. _But 'let your feelings flow?' does this mean Neji like's me back? Well he did just invite me for ramen, but then again…_

Neji turned on the spot, and went to walk away. But Gai's arm shot out, and he turned on his 'business voice' "Now is the time to tell her, you can't leave her like this" Neji slowly pivoted on the spot and turned to face her, but didn't meet her gaze.

"Tenten your love is not unrequited" he took a deep breath, and finally met her gaze. "would you like to go to the ramen store now?" It was Tenten's turn for a mental melt down; but this was entirely different to the one Neji had just had. _He loves me back! My dreams have come true… but thanks to lee? How did that happen? _Lee seemed to read her mind "sometimes the best laid plans of men, actually work, Tenten."

Tenten smiled gratefully at him, and nodded to Neji "lets go then. Before anything else happens"

Gai broke down in tears as they walked away. "My sweet little genin are all grown up! Lee! That's it we will have to start planning the wedding, and what about all the baby stuff we're going to need for when their children are born? Yes... we have a lot to plan…"


End file.
